Not Even Time Can Separate Us
by mitkit99
Summary: After Cedric, her soulmate, is lost in time and the war is over, Hailey Potter moves to Forks with some of her friends and family. There she meets the supernatural members of the town, specifically Edward Cullen who her magic recognizes as her missing soulmate. I OWN NOTHING! FEMALE HARRY POTTER! HAS LANGUAGE CAUSE HAILEY IS PISSED OFF AT A LOT OF PEOPLE AND NOT COPING!
1. Prologue

"She's coming."

Esme Cullen turned around to look at her daughter. Alice had a slight smile on her face as she gazed at her brother Edward and his human friend who were sitting on the living room couch.

The matriarch of the Cullen family didn't have to ask who 'she' was, already knowing the answer. Edward, her first and favorite son, was soon going to meet his mate. "What is she like?"

The seer looked at her. "Gentle, sweet, stylish." The last part made her smile. "She's already immortal but not a vampire so he doesn't have to turn her. She's powerful and beautiful; the perfect sister."

That made Esme smile. "Do you know her name?"

Alice shook her head. "No, but he does. She knew him before his turning. He may not remember her, but he does know her just as she knows him."

"Can you describe her?"

Alice nodded before zipping away to find a piece of paper and a pencil. Focusing on her vision, she drew the girl as best she could before handing the picture to her mother. Esme took it and gasped at the beautiful drawing. "I can't wait to meet her. I can tell we are going to be close, as will she and Rosalie. She's also coming with friends and family that are also immortal, so we will be gaining a new family."

"When will she be here?"

The tiny vampire's eyes went distant for a moment. "Late summer. Her birthday is at the end of July. The family is moving as a surprise. They were all influential in the Britain Wizarding World war against the dark and are coming here to get away from the memories and heal."

Esme's heart ached for her new daughter. "Poor thing."

Alice's golden eyes softened. "We will help her heal. All we need to focus on now is getting Edward to remember her."

That made the Cullen matriarch nod. Finally, her son was going to be happy and she was gaining new family.

She couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 1

"This place is so cool!" Hailey smiled at Ron's exclamation as she stared at the house in front of her.

It had been three months since the war with Voldemort ended and she was tired, more tired that she should since she was barely seventeen. Granted, she had gotten used to the exhaustion over her life. Having grown up with the abusive muggle family that she had, it was kind of expected.

The source of her current exhaustion was the war combined with other events. After facing dementors at only thirteen, she had returned to the Dursley's and suffered with Vernon and Petunia's abuse and Dudley's bullying. Her fourth year had luckily been uneventful if you didn't count the dementors that almost killed her during the final Quidditch game of the year. But that game, had born unexpected blessings.

Cedric Diggory.

Her currently lost in time and probably dead soulmate.

They had learned of their bond while she was recovering from her fall of her broom during the game. One single touch of their hands and they knew. They sadly had to part that summer, just shortly after they started to get to know each other. They had kept in contact through letters that summer till they reunited at the Quidditch World Cup where she had also met his father.

When she returned to school they made their relationship public, much to the dislike of Cedric's psycho ex-girlfriend, Cho Chang. A few people flipped out about the age difference, her being fifteen and him seventeen and a legal adult. They didn't really have to deal with that too long with the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament.

After her name had come out of the Goblet, Cedric had been one of the few to believe that she hadn't put her name in, considering she had freaked the fuck out when he put in his, even if she had understood the reasons. He had lost it when she was forced to fight the dragon.

The night of the Yule Ball was almost perfect. They had danced and laughed and loved and the only incidents that occurred where Cho's utter freak out when they publicly kissed after the first dance and Ron and Hermione's drama. Shortly after he took her home to meet his parents and she spent Christmas getting to know his family. Amos and she had talked Quidditch for hours while Laura had dragged her shopping and into the kitchen for baking help.

Of course, being the sentimental idiot, he was, he was a little upset that they weren't each other's prize during the Second Task, Ron was hers and his best friend Sampson Harris, or Amp, was his. She had only laughed and reminded him that it would have ended up with her in danger of drowning which he would have flipped out at.

The months before the third task been them at their happiest. Peter Pettigrew had been spotted in public, though was not caught, and Sirius was brought to the Ministry for questioning. When the truth came out, he was cleared, and Pettigrew became the most wanted man in Britain instead. He had registered as a legal Animagus and had started filing the paperwork to get guardianship of Hailey, so she would only have to stay at the Dursley's for about a month.

The task ruined everything.

They originally split up till she was attacked by a possessed Viktor Krum. Cedric had stunned him and pulled her with him as they raced through the maze. When they reached the cup, he had begged her to take it, not caring about what his father would say but she decided they both would.

It had been all on her.

The cup had been a portkey and taken them to a graveyard. They had fought off several dark creatures together which was when he decided to unofficially propose. The ring he apparently had gotten was still in his dorm room, but he had asked, needing an answer before they got themselves into further trouble.

She said yes.

The creatures had eventually overwhelmed them and bound them. Peter Pettigrew had appeared and taken some of Hailey's blood to use in a ritual to bring back Voldemort. The bastard had come alive in front of her and then attacked them.

Using a spell in parseltongue, he stuck Cedric while she was busy fighting death eaters with a tongue that she only heard half of. He had disappeared in front of her causing her to release a blast of magical power that had overwhelmed her.

Voldemort and his followers fled while she was screaming. Crying, she had stumbled back to the cup and port keyed to the front of the maze.

Sirius caught her as she collapsed, screaming about Cedric's disappearance and Voldemort's resurrection. She had been dragged to the Healer's wing and looked over. A few hours later she had been attacked by Barty Crouch Junior who was posing as Mad Eyed Moody. He was taken away by the Aurors who had come to investigate, and the real Moody was found trapped in a tree trunk.

After getting out of the healer's ward, she told Dumbledore the full story of what had happened. From what she remembered hearing Voldemort say, they realized Cedric had been hit with a powerful time travelling spell. Since they didn't know how far he had been sent, they had no way of getting him back.

The school had held a memorial that she had numbly attended. While cleaning out his dorm, his parents had found the engagement ring and given it to her. After the ceremony, Viktor Krum swore a life debt to protect her in payment for attacking her during the final task.

That summer, last summer, she had been sent back to the Dursley's till the final paperwork could be put through to give Sirius her guardianship. In late June, just days before she could leave, Dudley and she were attacked by dementors on their way back to the house. She fought them off, but Dudley thought she attacked him and told Vernon and Petunia who beat the ever-living shit out of her before locking her in her old cupboard. When the Aurors arrived, they found her broken and bruised and sent her to St. Mungo's while they took the Dursley's to the Ministry.

Sirius had raved and ranted, as had Amos, Laura, Remus and his recently pregnant wife Tonks as the truth of her home situation came out along with the fact that Voldemort had turned her into a horcrux the day he killed her parents. Finding out that Dumbledore knew was an extra knife in the chest for them along with the fact that she was a pureblood. Her mother had been the missing daughter and last living heir to an old wizarding family in Ireland and had ended up in an orphanage where she was adopted by the Evans. Dumbledore also knew that piece of the truth and had neglected to tell them while he used her mother's paperwork to illegally draw money from her grandparents' accounts. This also meant the blood wards around the Privet Drive was fake and he had kept her there for no reason except to make her more controllable.

After a simple procedure with the best healers in Britain, they removed Voldemort's soul and destroyed it. Hailey got out of the hospital right before her birthday and testified against the Dursley's. Petunia and Vernon were sentenced to Azkaban while Dudley had his memories wiped of everything and was set up with a mortal family that knew about the Wizarding World. He currently thought they were his true parents and was doing quite well last time she heard.

At sixteen, she returned to Hogwarts with the entire Wizarding World on her side. She arrived and was immediately met by Draco and few of his Slytherin friends that's families were switching to the Light Side and needed help protecting them. Draco swore the same life debt Viktor did after she agreed.

The two boys started acting as her personal bodyguards as she helped the castle and Ministry prepare for the coming war. Despite losing the connection she had through her scar, they were able to find the other horcruxes and destroyed all of them except Nagini the snake.

During the final battle at the end of the year, Dumbledore and several others died while she fought and killed Voldemort. Ron, Draco, Hermione, and Neville killed Nagini. Fenrir Greyback was killed by Remus, Tonks, and Viktor. Sirius, Andromeda Tonks, and Narcissa Malfoy killed Bellatrix Lestrange.

The main problem with all of that was that the castle was pretty much destroyed with no hope of it being repaired in time for the next school year. Because of this, most of the students were sent to other magic schools in the area or homeschooled while the place was being built.

Certain people that had lost too much during the war were given another option. Under the joint care of Sirius, Professor Snape, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour-Weasley, Viktor Krum, and the Weasley twins, thirteen students who were influential in the war for many different reasons were given the chance to have three years of life in muggle America as normal kids till they were set to rejoin the Wizarding World as immortals due to a magical backlash on the spell they used to locate the horcruxes.

Hailey had been one of the first to agree, followed by Draco, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny. The main Slytherins Hailey had protected also joined them which included Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, and Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. All of them had to undergo rigorous muggle training so they were used to living life in the muggle world.

Now three months later, they were moving into their new house.

She had to agree with Ron, this place was cool. The elegant and sophisticated mansion they had built was hidden in the forest on the edge of the small town they were living in. Using cloaking spells, they were almost completely hidden from the muggles. A fully operating Quidditch arena and broom racing course was in the backyard along with a pool and greenhouse. The inside, which only she and Hermione had seen, had a game room, hot tub, mini theatre, training room, potions lab, library, and basically everything wizard teens and their guardians could want. All things related to their magical training and enjoyment were spelled to only be seen by other wizards and people they trusted.

They would be attending regular muggle school but would be homeschooling their magical studies. Most of them were already ready to pass their NEWTS and OWLS but it was better to get the actual practice and studying in.

Yes, she was starting to sound like Hermione a little too much.

Astoria and Daphne stood on either side of her as they stared at the elegant architecture. "It is nice." Tori whispered in her ear while her older sister smiled.

They entered the house together as a group. Since they had planned out the layout while still in London, they all knew where most everything was, even if most of them hadn't seen the house in person. All the bedrooms were on the second floor. The main floor held the kitchen, living room, dining room, spa room, library, and the main offices. The attic had been remade into an art studio, fashion studio, and music room. The hidden underground basement held the mini theatre, game room, potions lab, and training room.

They had designed their rooms before arriving, so they knew what to expect. The boys carried in their bags, Draco and Viktor bickered over who brought in hers like they always did before they all went to settle in. She had her room done in simple greys and golds with a little bit of purple to thrown in. The Marauder's Map was framed in her room, as was her parent's wedding photo and one of the Gryffindor flags. As the only living direct heir of Godric Gryffindor, the sword was also cased in her room.

She methodically put her clothes and personal items away before sitting on her bed and pulling out the necklace underneath her shirt. The sunlight coming through her window caught the diamond heart and the gems of the golden crown, causing little rainbows to bounce all over her room.

The necklace had been a Christmas present from Cedric. He claimed since she was his heart, she should wear a heart around her neck and the golden crown represented the fact that, whether she wanted it, she was the queen and leader of the students of Hogwarts. The four houses were each represented on the crown, one gem of each color.

She also had her ring on same chain. It was a small gold band that looked like a branch with small gold leaves but in the center was a small ruby. It was truly gorgeous, but Cedric had always spoiled her. Laura had told her that he had the ring custom made.

A soft knock on the door caused her stick both under her shirt again as she turned to see the door open and reveal her favorite Slytherin nowadays. Draco stared at her for a minute, making sure she didn't look to upset or alarming.

He was frustratingly good at reading her.

She smiled, and he seemed to buy the fact that she hadn't been delving down memory lane, at least at the second. "Sirius and Severus want to take us all to the high school and get our schedules. School starts tomorrow for all of us."

Of course, it did, but Mondays always sucked so she shouldn't expect anything less at this point. Shaking her head, she got up and made her way to the door. Just as she started to walk past, the blonde grabbed her left arm causing her to stare at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She sighed. "Probably not but isn't that why we're here? The fact that we all need to heal?"

He smiled sadly. "Yes, but if you need anything…"

She kissed his cheek. "I promise, I'll tell you."

For two people that used to be rivals, they were remarkably close now. Not as close as he might like sometimes, but they both knew that a romantic relationship was not for them, despite the traitorous feelings she knew existed on his end.

They rejoined the others and split into two groups. Severus drove the Slytherins in one SUV while Sirius drove Luna and the Gryffindors. While each of them had a car in the massive garage, it was easier to just drive in two cars.

The school was easy to find and not that big. The people at the front desk who were preparing for the new school year were more than happy to help them and flirted with Sirius while they did so.

Using the map, they were able to find where each class was and mapped out their routes. They were all split up into two different grades. Luna, Ginny, and Tori were the only sophomores while Hailey and the others were all juniors. Each building was set for a different type of class, so it was easy to figure out which building was what and luckily at least two people in their group would always be in the same building if not the same class.

Hailey herself was always with at least one other person in every class, something she wondered was fate or planned.

The supplies list was simple, and they had all read most of the books required. Arithmancy was similar enough to the Algebra or Geometry that none of them were worried. Potions the same with Biology and Chemistry and they had all taken Latin so that was their easy period. Most of them were Quidditch players or had physically trained enough for the war that PE was pretty much warm up for their afternoon DADA lessons, so everything was pretty much filler classes.

When they got back to the manor they all curled up in the living room and watched some old cartoon shows before they all went to sleep, already tired and school hadn't even started.

 **Hey guys! I know, two chapters within 24 hours.**

 **I'm not going to promise anything like this again. I have other things on my mind, so I'll update this when I can!**

 **Love you all,**

 **mitkit99**


	3. Chapter 2

Waking up early for school was something Hailey did not miss while in Hogwarts.

Walking downstairs, she was not surprised to see only Luna and Hermione ready and drinking tea. She rolled her eyes at the fact that either of them could function without caffeine and made her way to the coffee maker.

Hermione scrunched up her nose at smell. "I don't see how you can drink that."

Hailey ignored her as she put in two packets of sugar and a dash of French vanilla creamer before taking a sip, sighing in relief. "And I don't see how you can have that much energy this early without any caffeine, but you don't see me complaining."

Draco laughed at the 'smartest witch of the age' as he walked into the kitchen, moving to Hailey and grabbing a mug before getting coffee himself. The drink was one of the things he had come to appreciate over the summer though he took his completely black. "You look even lovelier than normal, Miss Potter." He whispered as she walked to the breakfast bar to get a breakfast bar.

Though she'd never admit it, she liked that he noticed that she had gone a little extra with her outfit. The outfit was simple with a tan button up top that's sleeves were rolled to her elbows, dark blue jeans, copper colored knee-high boots, and a red, grey, and orange dotted scarf. Simple gold earrings hung from her lobes and three thin gold bracelets were on left wrist while her necklace and ring were around her neck as always, hidden under her scarf. She'd gone with her normal copper leather purse that matched her boots and her grey and copper backpack. Her makeup was light but enhanced her blue eyes and her dark brown hair was straight and down except for a thick braid that stretched around the back of her head.

Nothing too extravagant but nothing too causal.

One by one all the other teenagers made their way to the kitchen and ate before getting ready to go to school. Draco was driving Hailey, Neville, and Luna. Theo was taking the Greengrass sisters, Crabbe, and Goyle. Blaise was driving Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

It was a quiet ride. Luckily, they got there early enough to all get parking right next to each other and start discussing their schedules to make sure everyone knew who they were with. Hailey and Draco were in English while Ron and Hermione had History. Ginny, Goyle, and Tori were unlucky and had gym first. Luna and Neville had science, but not together while Blaise, Crabbe, Theo, and Daphne were headed to Latin.

The more students that came into the parking lot, the more attention they received but they didn't really care. It was expected with Forks being such a small town and thirteen new teenagers was beyond abnormal.

No, they didn't care who else was here.

Until Luna smiled and said. "I'm finally going to meet a vampire."

That had them all snapping their heads to her before they moved to see a shiny silver Volvo and a red Camaro pull into the parking lot. The Camaro opened to reveal four young looking vampires, two male and two females. The Volvo opened to reveal another male with tousled copper hair who opened the passenger door to reveal a plain and mousy human girl.

"They won't cause problems." Luna lilted out which caused them all to relax. Thanks to Remus and a few other creatures they had met, they knew better than to judge. If Luna, who could see auras and was sort of a seer, said they were fine, they were.

"Hailey?" Draco looked confused as he stared at the dazed expression on the Girl-Who-Lived who was staring at the back of the bronze haired vampire.

It took her a minute before she turned back to them before she could see his face. "Sorry, I don't know what that was."

Before she could say more, the bell ring and they made their way to class. The English teacher was thrilled to have two students from London in her class and spent almost half the period asking Draco and Hailey questions.

The rest the classes before lunch was the same. There wasn't really any work besides some basic beginning unit questions, so everything was sort of dull.

Except for the fact that people wouldn't leave Hailey alone.

A peppy brunette called Jessica Stanley had cornered her and practically asked for her life story as they walked from Latin to Math which was Hailey's final class before lunch. She was sadly stuck with her since the teacher put the two of them next to each other.

While Hailey tried to pay attention, Jessica proceeded to inform her about how the school operated, clicks and all. She also gave her the information on the vampire family, the Cullens.

The blonde boy and girl, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, were supposedly foster kids and twins. The other three, Emmett, Edward, and Alice, were also siblings. They were all adopted by the town's best doctor, Carlisle Cullen, and his wife. Rosalie and Emmett were a couple, as were Alice and Jasper while Edward, the bronze haired boy that she had been unable to look away from, was dating the police chief's daughter Bella who had moved to Forks from Phoenix the past semester as a sophomore.

Neville, Goyle, and Crabbe had glared at the annoying girl for the entire period, seeing how uncomfortable she was making Hailey. When the class ended, they dragged their friend away from the chit and got lost in the crowd headed to the cafeteria.

Draco, Blaise, and Theo had pulled together a few tables, so they could all sit with each other. They all ate mostly in silence till Hailey started telling them what she learned about the Cullens.

Rosalie, the prettiest of the two girls, was apparently in gym with Tori and Ginny, so they were able to see her up close. Her eyes were golden which meant she, and probably the rest of the Cullens, were animal drinkers and therefore safe.

They entered later than the rest of the group. Rosalie and Emmett, who seemed to resemble a linebacker entered first followed by Alice, a pixie like girl, and Jasper, who looked to be new at the diet considering how tense he seemed.

"So, I guess we don't have to worry." Ron shrugged as he turned back around. "As long as they don't bother us…"

Clunk!

He cut off as Hailey dropped her plastic water bottle, staring at the door as if in a trance. Her normally creamy skin tone was paler then even when she had been in the hospital the previous summer, and her eyes were about to pop out of her head. Her lips were parted in utter shock and she appeared to be holding her breath.

Draco, who was sitting next to her as always, immediately started trying to get her attention, thinking she was having a flashback. "Hails look at me. You're safe. You-Know-Who is dead. You're alive. We're alive. We're safe." He murmured, pulling her limp and frozen hands into his.

"What the fuck?" Their eyes moved from the frozen brunette to stare at Blaise who had his mouth on the floor. They followed his eyes and froze, staring at the final member of the Cullen clan who had finally entered the room.

It was a figment of their imagination or memories that were causing them to hallucinate. There was no way they were looking at who they thought they were.

"It can't be." Ginny whispered before her eyes widened. "Hailey weren't you staring at him for no reason, earlier?"

The girl in question nodded though she looked like she was going to be sick.

Theo shook his head. "That doesn't mean its…"

"What other explanation is there?" Daphne shot her boyfriend a glare.

They all looked at vampire who was now sitting with the others in the corner with the Swan girl, trying to take in the differences. His hair was just a shade darker, his skin paler, and his eyes golden instead of grey. He was also inhumanly attractive.

And the spitting image of one Cedric Diggory.

"At least he's still a pretty boy." Ron said getting incredulous stare from everyone at the table. "What? He is."

Hailey looked like she was about to hyperventilate. Luna turned to Draco who was just as freaked out. "Take her home Draco. He's in her next class and she can't cope like this. Blaise can tell the teacher she had a panic attack over something and you took her home. Just go to the nurse and tell them. Sirius put this in her files as something that could happen."

And it did happen. Hailey got triggered at the weirdest things, so they had no idea how to prevent one from happening over new issues. It was a side affect from growing up with abusive relatives, losing her soulmate, and fighting the darkest wizard of the age all by the time she turned seventeen.

Draco slowly pulled her out of her seat at towards the nurse's office, leaving the others who watched.

The nurse let them out without a problem and he practically dragged Hailey to his car. He made sure she was in her seat before he shut her door and practically sped to his before leaving the parking lot, driving like a bat out of hell.

His hands clenched the wheel as he teeth started grinding together, utterly confused and pissed. Why? Why now?

"How?"

He moved his eyes from the road to look at Hailey who was staring at him, completely lost and more than a little afraid. "I don't know, pretty girl. But I swear we'll find out."

As much as he hated that Diggory was possibly back, that any little chance there was for him and Hailey was gone the second she saw him that morning, he knew he would do anything to make him, if it was Cedric, remember. Hailey was one of the few people Draco Malfoy cared about.

And he would be damned before he let anyone hurt her again.

~Back at Lunch~

The others were just staring at each other in shock, their gazes occasionally flicking to the Cullen table every now and again to make sure they weren't completely off their rockers.

"How is this possible?" Tori turned to Hermione.

The 'smartest witch of the age' thought over it for a moment. "My guess is that he ran across the vampire who turned him after he was sent back in time and was turned but that would only work if Edward is Cedric. The problem is, he might have lost his memory because he didn't happen to have the same recognition that Hailey did."

"What about the Swan girl? He might think she's his soulmate which could cause his recognition of Hailey to be repressed."

Neville brought up a good point. Hermione shrugged. "That could be true. What we need to do is figure out whether or not he is Cedric."

The bell rang then, causing them all to get out and start to head to class.

Blaise and Ginny, who both had science walked together, knowing that Draco was probably taking care of Hailey.

Ginny luckily had Chemistry as her science while Blaise, and normally Hailey, had Biology. After dropping his girlfriend off at her class, the Italian wizard prepared to meet the vampire that was possible Cedric.

He was one of the last people in the room, which caused everyone to stare at him. The teacher, Mr. Varner, waved him over to his desk. "You must be Blaise Zabini, one of our new students. Is there any of the others in your group in this class?"

He nodded. "Hailey Potter, but she had a medical issue that caused her to leave during lunch. She should be back tomorrow."

The man nodded, before showing him his seat. Unfortunately, he ended up next to Swan while Hailey was next to Cullen. The utterly dull girl immediately started interrogating him. "What happened to your friend? I saw the blonde boy pull her out of the cafeteria pretty fast."

Blaise glared. "Not that it is any of your business, but Hailey had a medical emergency and Draco took her to the nurse to get permission to take her home."

Normally, that would cause people to stop asking questions, but this girl seemed too thickheaded to get the point. "What medical emergency? Is she sick or something?"

The wizard rolled his eyes. "Or something. She's been through more than most should have to at seventeen, none of it was her choice but she dealt and survived. She's earned the right to be able to go home when something happens that causes a problem she has to flare up without nosey little girls to be putting their nose in her business."

She glared at him. "My father is the chief of police and my boyfriend is…"

"Edward fucking Cullen, teenage vampire extraordinaire. I don't care who the fuck your father is, and I don't care that you are dating a veggie vamp either. You're human sweet cheeks, with no special abilities of your own."

That caused both her and her boyfriend to stare at him, proving Blaise's suspicion that the boy was listening in. "How do you know?"

He smirked at her. "The supernatural world is made up of more than just vampires and shape shifters who turn into giant puppy dogs like the La Push boys do. I'd learn if I were you to be careful who you try to threaten. I know some who would shut those lips of yours forever if you tried this shit with them."

That shocked her to silence and he turned back to focus on the teacher. The second the bell rang he was out of there and meeting Ginny at her door.

"Is it him?" She asked, grabbing his arm and leading him out of the building. Sadly, they weren't in the same class, him having PE and her Latin.

He scoffed. "I didn't get the chance to check. I had to sit next to his holier than thou girlfriend who tried to play twenty questions with me about Hailey. It wasn't till I snapped and told her that some in our world would rip her to pieces that she finally shut her mouth."

His redhead girlfriend glared at him. "You told her what?"

He rolled his eyes. "I had no choice Gin, she wouldn't shut the fuck up and tried threatening me with her cop dad and undead boytoy. If that is Diggory, I'm going to shake him silly and ask him what the fuck he was thinking dating her. If he stays with her over Hails, then he's an even bigger moron and all that hair product he used at Hogwarts must have melted into his brain."

That caused Ginny to laugh. "I'll help you."

He kissed her and let her go to Latin while he walked towards the gym, finding Crabbe waiting for him. Normally Hailey and Draco would join them also but well…

' _Damn you Cullen or Diggory.'_ It didn't matter to Blaise whether they were the same person to him, they both had screwed up. If Cedric hadn't taken on the Voldemort to protect Hailey, he wouldn't have been lost in time and Hailey wouldn't have been forced to be without him. Cullen, wearing Cedric's face, was just shoving all her memories and lost dreams in her face.

Crabbe and he made their way to the gym only for him to groan at seeing Swan, the Stanley chit that had attacked Hailey earlier, and Stanley's stupid boyfriend that had started in on Draco earlier. He could swear that they had all made a pack to find out as much information as they could for the school rumor mill, and he would probably be right.

Thankfully, they weren't changing out that day, only learning the rules and the curriculum. The Coach talked the entire time, so the crazy trio couldn't talk to them.

When the bell rang they practically raced to their cars where the others were waiting, all looking haggard from the long day and all wondering what had happened with Hailey.

When they got to the house, Fleur was waiting for them. "The others are in the library researching." Just as they were all about to go, Fleur grabbed Ron's arm. "Is it true?"

The youngest Weasley boy looked at his sister-in-law. "We don't know but it bloody hell looks like him."

They all went to the library only to find the adults researching. Hailey was laying on the couch with her head in Draco's lap while her feet were in Viktor's. Her blue eyes seemed to be staring at something far in the distance.

"Hailey?" Daphne asked, trying to get her attention.

The brunette girl sighed and sat up, making Draco frown. He had been running his fingers through her hair and was not to inclined to stop. "I'm fine." She said, turning her head to face them. "Sorry I scared you."

Theo huffed. "It's understandable."

She smiled softly before turning her eyes to Luna. "Do you know if it's him?"

The blonde shook her head. "Not really. It's all a bit fuzzy when I look for anything about him. One of the girls in his coven is like me though."

"Alice." Tori answered. "She's in my class right after lunch and apologized that Edward's presence scared us. She would also really love to meet you." She gestured to the 'Girl-Who-Lived'.

Sirius growled. "I'm not sure about that."

Fleur hit him with a book. "Of course that is fine. How else is she supposed to find out if it is actually Cedric?"

The Animagus looked at her in shock while the kids and Snape burst out laughing.

They spent most of the afternoon researching before going into the home theatre and watching Deadpool. It was nice to end the night laughing, even though they knew what was coming the next day.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning was a very solemn affair.

Hailey was the last to wake and get ready. After dressing in a red and blue plaid button up, black jeans, beat up brown combat boots, a knit grey beanie, brown and gold bracelets, and a matching ring, with minimal makeup, she made her way downstairs to find everyone in the kitchen, already dressed and sitting in silence.

Draco handed her the normal black mug that she used, a gift from Molly Weasley that she had gotten before leaving England, that was filled with her normal coffee. She sent him a small smile before sitting on the bar stool next to him and taking a sip of her coffee.

Viktor, who was sitting to her left, grabbed her left hand and started playing with her fingers. "Are you sure you are okay to go today? No one will mind if you need an extra day."

She shook her head. "I'm fine. I need to get this over with."

Draco chuckled and muttered something about 'stupid Gryffindor bravery' under his breath. She sent him a mock glare. "Do you have anything you want to share with the rest of us, Mr. Ferret?"

Ron laughed at the mention of Draco's brief stint as an albino ferret during their fifth year, something that the blonde still had not been able to forget. Said Slytherin sent a glare to the twins who were laughing at the memory before turning to Hailey. "Not at all, Miss Potter."

They smiled at each other before looking away, both knowing that the tension was way to strong and they might do something that they would end up regretting.

Eventually the time neared when they would have to leave, causing everyone to get up and get in their cars. The drive to Forks High School was made in silence, everyone staring out their windows at the dense green foliage that covered literally everything in sight.

The Cullens and Bella Swan were waiting by their cars when they arrived, staring at them as they all got out. The biggest boy, Emmett, caught Hailey's eyes and sent her a big grin which she returned with a cautious smile. Draco stared at them both in confusion before he led Hailey towards their English class.

The morning went by quickly and without any incidents and they all reached lunch safe and sound. As the half hour passed by, Hailey started to get slightly more nervous which made Draco a little bit on edge as well.

When the bell rang to release, they all stared at each other in anticipation. Slowly Draco pulled Hailey out of her seat, kissed her forehead, and let passed her over to Blaise and Ginny who led her towards the science building. Ginny smiled at both and gave Hailey a quick hug before making her way to Chemistry while they walked towards Biology.

They were the last ones to enter the room, causing everyone to stare at them openly. Blaise and Hailey looked at each other, partially confused before shrugging it off and continuing in. Blaise made his way over to his seat by Swan, the girl not looking at him, probably still terrified about his outburst from the day before. Hailey made her way to talk to Mr. Varner.

The man smiled at her holding out his hand. "You must be Miss Hailey Potter. I'm so sorry you weren't feeling well yesterday, but here is your syllabus. From looking at your records you are among the new students from the United Kingdom."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

His eyes lit up. "You all are so polite. It's quite refreshing from all the other kids here. Well, your seat is right over there next to Mr. Cullen. If you have any questions about what is on your syllabus or about the school in general, feel free to talk to me after class."

She smiled. "Thank you."

She slowly made her way to her seat, trying to ignore the vampire sitting next to her, even though his mere presence set every nerve tingling.

It was the same affect Cedric had on her.

She picked up her syllabus and started reading over it carefully, paying attention to all the due dates for projects and classroom policies. She was halfway through when she heard a honeylike voice from her left, one that she recognized instantly, despite the musical lilt to it.

"Hello."

Taking a deep breath, she turned to the doppelganger of her soulmate sitting next to her, almost frozen at the familiar features that haunted her every step. "Hello. I take it you are Edward Cullen."

He smiled crookedly at her which caused her heart to both flutter and clench at the same time. "I am. You must be Hailey Potter, one of the new students from England." When she nodded, he continued. "May I ask where you heard my name from?"

She let her lips quirk slightly. "I have the displeasure of sitting next to one Jessica Stanley in one of my earlier classes."

That made him chuckle. "That would definitely do it."

Hailey nodded. "Yes and may I ask for how many times you turned her down or do you prefer not to tell?"

His chuckle turned into a full laugh. "Five times at least."

She smiled. "Some people just never give up do they?"

Edward shook his head. "No they do not."

They dissolved into silence for a moment before he started asking questions. "May I ask exactly where in England you are from?"

Hailey took a breath. "I was born in a small town called Godric's Hallow but was raised in Surrey. I spent most of my time in Northern Scotland at a boarding school though. That is where I met the others."

"Are you related to any of the others?"

She shook her head. "No, just friends though a few of us did come with some of their siblings. Ron and Ginny are brother and sister and came with three of their older brothers and the eldest's wife. Daphne and Astoria are sisters as well."

He thought that over. "How many are there in your group?"

She answered immediately. "Twenty. Seven adults and thirteen teenagers."

"But you said not all of you are related?" he questioned, slightly confused.

"Yes." She paused for a minute not sure how to word this. "There were some issues back home. We all needed some time away, so the parents gave the adults here temporary guardianship. My godfather is the guardian of me, Neville, Luna, and Hermione. Bill and Fleur, Ron and Ginny's oldest brother and his wife, oversee them and technically their other two brothers since their mother doesn't trust the twins on their own. Severus Snape, the other adult, oversees Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Astoria, Theo, Greg, and Vince."

"You are missing someone." Edward pointed out.

Hailey sighed. "Viktor came because he didn't want to leave me on my own. He and Draco seem to have a rivalry between them on who is better at protecting me. After he found out I was coming, and Draco was joining me, he agreed pretty quickly."

"So they both are trying to protect you?"

She nodded, and he was silent for a moment before asking something she hoped he wouldn't catch on to. "You said 'the parents', not 'our parents'."

She sighed. "My parents were killed when I was a baby by a mass-murdering psychopath. I was raised by my horrible aunt and uncle until my godfather, Sirius, succeeded in gaining custody of me last summer."

He looked contrite. "I'm so sorry."

She shrugged. "It's fine. I barely remember them. All I have left of theirs is my inheritance and the scar on my forehead. The psycho that killed them left it there. He tried to kill me but couldn't."

He stared at the scar on her forehead. "Why not?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. He disappeared till I was eleven and then kept popping up until he died back in May."

"Is he why you are here?"

"Partially." Thankfully he didn't push that issue though she knew he was still curious.

Instead he changed the topic. "I heard some people in your group calling people some weird names. Do you know why?"

She paused. "Were the names Gryffindor, lion, Slytherin, snake, Hufflepuff, badger, Ravenclaw, or eagle?"

He nodded, and she sighed. "Our boarding school could be described as unique, but that would be a massive understatement. The four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin, designed it with an intent to make it different than anywhere else. To do this, they figured out a way to sort the students into four different categories that were based off the traits each of them valued the most. The four Houses as they were called would compete against each other throughout the school year to win the House cup. To win, the professors would award students points for doing stuff such as answering questions in class or performing well during a specific task. If you did poorly in class or misbehaved, you could lose points. Each house had a different team for the main sport that the school played and would compete against each other in different things."

"That sounds complicated. How did people know which students which were?"

"Our uniforms. Each house had a different mascot animal and color pattern. After you were sorted at the beginning of the first year, your uniform would be in the colors of the house you were in. Everybody in the house would live in a different dorm area. One male and one female student would oversee the house and one professor from the school would also be the faculty advisor. Two students from the highest year, no matter the house, would be chosen as the positions as Head Boy and Head Girl. They were sort of like Class Presidents."

"Makes sense. But how do the names play in?"

She smiled. "The houses were named after each of the founders. Ravenclaw, which is the house Luna is from, is known for knowledge and wisdom. The colors were blue and bronze and their animal mascot is an eagle. Hufflepuff, the house of loyalty and hardworking kids, has the badger as their mascot and the colors of yellow and black. Astoria's boyfriend back home, Sampson Harris, is from that house."

She watched him for a second, trying to see if the names of Cedric's house and best friend meant anything to him. He looked puzzled for a minute before the emotion vanished from his golden eyes.

But it was there, and it gave her hope.

"That's two. What were the other two?" he asked.

"Slytherin valued the cunning and ambitious. Its mascot is a snake and the colors are green and silver. Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Astoria, Theo, Vince, and Greg are from there and Severus Snape, one of the adults that came, is the faculty advisor. Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and I are from Gryffindor, the house of bravery and chivalry. Our mascot is the lion and our colors are red and gold. Slytherin and Gryffindor have the biggest rivalry at the school. Draco and I hated each other until last year and Ron and him still don't particularly like each other most days."

That caused him to laugh. "I get that. How do the two of you get along then?"

She smiled. "I was almost a Slytherin. I was perfect for either house and got to pick which one I wanted. Ron was my friend and had told me all about how mean Slytherins are, so I picked Gryffindor. Draco was pissed off because he thought us being in different houses meant we couldn't be friends. It wasn't until the problems involving the man who killed my parents came to head that he got over that."

"So you and Draco are friends?" He asked.

She stared at him strangely. "Yes. He's one of my best friends."

He looked relieved for a moment. Hailey was just about to question why when the bell rang, and she realized she hadn't been paying attention to the class at all. Thankfully it was only the second day and Mr. Varner didn't really do much but continue the course introduction that he had begun the day before. Blaise had let her look over his notes from the day before and it seemed quite like stuff they had done back at Hogwarts in potions and herbology.

Both her and Edward started packing up their bags when they reached for their pencils which had ended up right next to each other on the desk. For just a split moment, their hands touched.

And it changed everything.

A spark shot up her mind, a spark she recognized faster than she could catch a snitch. Her and Cedric and felt the same spark when they first touched in the hospital at the end of her fourth year.

It was the spark that let people know they had met their soulmate.

Her powder blue eyes widened as she caught sight of Edward who was staring at her in utter shock. Staring at him, she finally let herself come to the one possible conclusion that had been floating around in her head since she saw him in the cafeteria.

She quickly grabbed her pencil and ran out of the room, ignoring his attempts to call after her. Blaise and Ginny were waiting for her outside and froze at the sight of her utter panic. "What happened?" Blaise demanded.

She shook her head. "I need to get to Draco."

That caused the Italian's eyes to widen before he kissed Ginny's forehead and grabbed Hailey's hand as they raced towards the gym.

They split up quickly to change. She quickly changed, ignoring Swan and Stanley as much as she could before making her way out. Thankfully they weren't doing much besides going over the basics such as stretching, laps, and a free spot in the end to play either volleyball or basketball.

The second that warm ups were done, and everyone dispersed to play whatever they wanted, she was met by all three of her boys. Draco was practically panicking while Blaise and Vince seemed just as bad.

"What happened, Hails? I knew we should have skipped today!"

She shook her head and grasped his arm, attempting to calm him down. "Edward and I brushed our hands up against each other."

That froze all three of them and it only took a second for the others to register the same truth she had.

"So it is him." Draco muttered. "Edward Cullen is Cedric Diggory."

She nodded. "We were talking about Hogwarts and I mentioned Hufflepuff and Amp and he almost recognized them. I think he somewhat remembers but it's not clear."

"Did he say anything after you touched?" Blaise asked.

She shrugged. "I ran out so fast I didn't stay to hear what he had to say. He did seem to recognize that the spark meant something."

Vince sent her a small smile. "At least it's something Hails. He may not remember but at least it means that he does know you are important."

That was true.

The rest of PE passed quickly, the four of them choosing to jog around and work on their running or pass a basketball back and forth like it was a quaffel. They were all still fit from their time training for the fight against Voldemort that the running barely made them breath harder than normal.

They were leaving the gym when Hailey remembered that she left her notebook in her math class. Draco wanted to come with her, but she refused, stating she would just be a minute.

It didn't take long for her to get the notebook and the teacher commented on how well she had performed on the pre-test. She had smiled and told the woman that this had been covered at her former school, which was true. Her choice to take Arithmancy had paid off.

As she was walking out, allowing another student, a shy girl with dark brown hair, matching eyes, and glasses, to talk to the teacher when she was met by two people she would rather not see.

Rosalie and Emmett Cullen did make a striking couple. They were both matching in their light blue, white, and black clothing, complimenting the other quite well.

They were both staring at her in confusion and anticipation causing her to sigh. "I have a feeling I know what this is about so how about we make our way where prying eyes and wayward ears can't find us?"

Rosalie smiled. "I think that would be best."

The three quickly found an abandoned classroom that she quickly unlocked with a wave of her hand, causing both vampires to stare at her in shock. After they entered, she locking it again with another flick of her hand and cast a silencing charm.

She loved wandless magic. It made her life so much easier.

Emmett was the first to speak. "How did you do that?"

She shrugged. "Just used an ability I have." She stared at them both. "Let me guess. You would like to talk about the fact that Blaise let your little human pet know that we know what you are. I would like to assure you that we have no intention to let out your secret as long as you do not tell the fact that we are supernatural as well."

Rosalie smiled. "That's good but may I ask what you do know?"

Hailey stared at them for a moment before answering. "I know that you and your family, though I haven't met your so called 'parents', are vampires. However, you all drink animal blood, which is why your eyes are gold, so you aren't any danger to the humans in town. I saw your coven mate, Jasper I believe, a little tense yesterday so I guess he is newer to the diet than the rest of you. I also know about the shapeshifters at La Push. I also think that at least one person in your group has a special ability."

The couple looked at each other in surprise. "That was good and all correct." Emmett spoke complimented.

Rosalie continued. "Alice, Jasper, and Edward all have gifts as we call them. And you are correct. There are werewolves at the reservation."

She shook her head. "Shapeshifters. I know a real werewolf. Those boys are just over grown puppies with hormone problems compared to a real were."

That caused Emmett to laugh. "That is actually accurate. I think I might like you."

His blonde mate elbowed him in the side before walking up to Hailey with her hand out. "I do not believe we properly were introduced. My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale."

The brunette witch stared at her hand a moment before taking it, not reacting at all to the icy temperature of the blonde. "Hailey Jane Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you." She made sure to say her name properly, showing off her British accent.

Emmett smiled before taking her hand in his and out of Rosalie's. "Emmett Cullen, at your service, Miss Potter. May I say, I love your accent."

She smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

Rosalie smiled at the two of them. "I normally don't like people outside my family, Hailey, but you might be an exception. Though, since you know what we are, may I ask what you are?"

She thought over it for a moment. "I'm a witch, a human basically with magical abilities. All the others in my group are witches and wizards as well though we are a little different to others due to a spell we did a little while back that had some unexpected results."

That made them both freeze in shock. Emmett was the first to break out if and shook his head. "Now I've seen everything. Do mermaids exist as well?"

She nodded. "They aren't pretty though and are really mean. Disney got that part way wrong."

Rosalie stared in at her in anticipation. "What about unicorns or dragons?"

Hailey smiled. "Unicorns are just as pretty and rare as you might believe. Dragons are just terrifying thought baby ones can be cute. I fought an adult at fifteen when I got forced into a magical tournament."

Emmett stared at her in delight. "I think I just found a new best friend."

Rosalie hit his arm causing him to stare at her with a fake hurt look. She shook her head at his antics as she turned to an amused Hailey. "I apologize for him. I love him but he's an idiot." Emmet's exclamation at that caused her to smile. "But I do agree and would love to talk to you. Is there a way we can talk about this out of school?"

Hailey froze for a moment before suggesting something. "Are you two free this evening?"

They looked at each other before Rosalie spoke up. "I believe so. We just have to drive home and drop off our stuff."

The 'Girl-Who-Lived' smiled. "I may have to come with you. We put up some magical barriers around the house to make it appear normal to muggles, humans without magic, and prevent people from sneaking onto the property. I have to make sure you can get though them, and it would be easier if I was with you."

Emmett nodded. "We're good with that. I suggest you go talk to your friends before meeting us at Rose's car."

She nodded and unlocked the door. "I'll meet you there. I just have to tell Draco, Luna, and Neville to go on ahead."

She left the room, making her way back parking lot while the couple stood to talk alone for a moment.

Draco was outside his car. The lot was mostly vacant except for a few cars. "What took you so long?" he called out as she got closer.

Luna poker her head out from the back seat. "It's okay, Hailey. We will tell Sirius and the others about Edward and our visitors."

Draco stared at the blonde before turning his silver eyes on Hailey. "Who?"

She shrugged. "Rosalie and Emmett. Blame Blaise, he was the one who opened his mouth yesterday to Swan. I'm going with them to drop their stuff off and help them get through the barrier."

He sighed. "I'll tell Sirius and Uncle Severus. Go ahead, but if you don't get to the house in the next few hours I will be going after you, probably with Krum."

She sighed. "You two are so overprotective."

He smirked at her. "Of course. We have to be since you are practically the princess of Hogwarts, Hails."

Hailey smiled as he kissed her forehead before getting in the driver's seat and driving off. She watched as the car drove away before making her way to Rosalie's red Camaro. She gracefully hopped in the back seat without opening the door and settled down, smiling at the two vampires. "Are we ready?"

They stared at her for a moment, shocked about her ability to jump in so effortlessly, before shrugging. She laughed lightly as Rose cranked the engine, rolling her eyes. "Ready."

Hailey leaned back into the black leather seat, mentally preparing herself as they drove off to the Cullen house.

 **Hey guys, I think I should explain a little bit about where I'm headed with this since I have been getting quite a few questions.**

 **Yes, Edward is Cedric. He was sent back in time by Voldemort and was turned by Carlisle. He doesn't remember.**

 **This is not a Bella/Edward story. They were a thing but are currently not. Bella is with Jacob, but Hailey isn't going to find that out till later.**

 **This is also not a Draco/Hailey story either. I may post a few of those later but this is not one of them. Draco will meet his soulmate in the next few chapters, but you can take a guess at who it is.**

 **Yes, I changed Hailey's appearance. In my story, Lily's mom had blue eyes and she got them from her. Her hair is dark brown instead of black since her father had black hair and her mother had red. The dark brown hair is kind of a mash between that. Her eyesight was fixed by Madam Pomphrey during her fourth year, so she doesn't need glasses. Plus, I based my version off movie Harry, so it works. I plan on putting up a board on Pinterest dedicated to Hailey, so you can see what I think she looks like and some of the other stuff I've been talking about.**

 **Sorry about the late updates but I've been at college during with midterms and other homework and no Wi-Fi. Plus there has been some family issues I've had to deal with. I promise to TRY to have the next chapter up soon, but I have other stories on my other sites that require my attention more and college which includes homework and class registration for next semester.**

 **If you have questions, feel free to PM or review.**

 **See you guys later,**

 **mitkit99,**


End file.
